mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jade
Allies and Enemies Please make sure that all of the allies and enemies for any character are verifiable. Just because two individuals are both "good guys" doesn't necessarily make them allies. Just because they could be allies doesn't mean they are. Make sure they've met at some point in the series (for instance, have been in the same game, excluding Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) and would likely be allies (for instance, were both good guys in the same game at the same time). Both being on the "Forces of Light" or the "Forces of Darkness" during Mortal Kombat: Armageddon shouldn't count, otherwise the allies and enemies list of all characters would be overflowing, and would defeat the purpose. The goals of all allies and enemies list should be to provide a short, succinct list of characters. For example: *Sindel would likely be allies with Ashrah because they were both good guys in Mortal Kombat: Deception, and were seen working together in Shujinko's ending. * Sindel would not likely be allies with Kai; despite the fact that they're both good guys, they never appeared in the same game (save for Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) and were never shown working together. They may be on the same side, fighting for the same goals, but they may never have even met. *Sindel would not be enemies with Jarek. Even though they're on opposing sides, it is likely that they never even met before. And, despite the fact that Sindel would oppose everything Jarek stands for, she has never developed any specific rivalry or hatred for him, like she would've for the villains in the games she was in. If I have made a correction to the list of allies or enemies that you think is unjust or wrong, please comment about it here so we can discuss it before making and further edits. Thank you. Cavalier Tunestalkthe Subway Wall 18:59, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Jade's Age Recently there has been an individual who is repeatedly changing Jade's age from "Unknown" to "10,000." I feel it is important to address that issue here: *On one hand, Jade has always been referred to as Kitana's childhood friend. And Kitana is known to be 10,000 years old. In fact, in Jade's trading card, John Vogel clearly states that she is probably thousands of years old as well. Edenians are known to live for thousands of years, generally, because of their divine heritage. *However, because her exact age is never given (for all we know, she could be a mere 9,900 years old), it is improper to speculate about her age. I fully admit that if we were to ask Ed Boon or John Vogel they would probably say, without hesitation, that Jade is 10,000 years old, just as Kitana is. However, since we don't know precisely what "childhood" means to Edenians, we cannot definitively say that Jade is, without a doubt, 10,000 years old. *I acknowledge that this is a relatively unimportant issue. And, if enough who are in good standing (not just people who signed up yesterday) disagree with my assessment, I will gladly retract it, and change her age to "10,000" myself. However, if no disagree with this, or think don't care enough to argue, I believe that Jade's age should remain as "Unknown." Any discussion relating to Jade's age should be written here or on my talk page. And, I stress, that I am very open to debate on this issue. There is a good argument to be made that her age should be listed as "10,000." I am not adamant in my opinion, and I am willing to change her age if there is a consensus to do so. Thank you. :::::::—CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 21:58, August 24, 2010 (UTC) MKDC Cameo? It says Jade appeared in MK vs DC, as a cameo. Is this true?--MGlottalstop 11:04, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. Sort of. Kitana, in her ending, leads a league of female warriors (intended to mirror Wonder Woman and the Amazonians of Themyscira), and amongst the host of female ninjas shown in the background, is a very prominently placed green-clad woman, that most people assume to be Jade. 13:05, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::She seems caucasian, and using a crossbow (as opposed to her three canon weapons), so it's probably safe to assume it isn't her. Shouldn't the "MK vs DC (Cameo)" be removed, since it is only fan speculation? --MGlottalstop 14:21, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Hence why I said "sort of." I – personally – don't see a problem with removing this cameo. Be my guest, correct this mistake. Good catch! 08:41, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Change of Skin Color? Anyone else confused as to why Jade has gotten such a radical change in her skin color? Her render for MK 2011 shows her with a much lighter skin tone than in previous games. Any idea why? Seems strange to have a change like that. Azeruth 02:28, March 27, 2011 (UTC)